


One to Ten

by Amir_404



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amir_404/pseuds/Amir_404
Summary: One word, two names, three sentences, four mornings, five truths, six charms, seven places, eight bans, nine lies and ten creatures about Arthur and Merlin.





	One to Ten

One word: destiny.

Two names: Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys.

Three sentences: ''I'm sorry'', ''thank you'' and unsaid ''I love you''.

Four mornings:  
''Rise and shine.''  
''Let's have you lazy daisy.''  
The king's empty room.  
Merlin engraved his ten thousandth stroke on the wall full of strokes.

Five truths:  
The sun rises from west.  
Blood is blue.  
Snow burns.  
Arthur was glad to get rid of Merlin at last.  
Merlin wasn't waiting for Arthur.

Six charms:  
Aging Charm used all the time.  
Sleeping Charm in wakeful nights.  
Protean Charm transforming things into Arthur’s appearance.  
Time Charm that Merlin regretted having not learnt earlier.  
Amnesiac Charm the sorcerer never wanted to use.  
Love Charm couldn’t be resisted even by the greatest wizard when he saw his king again.

Seven places:  
Avalon with sparkling surface under sunshine.  
Merlin’s rough cabin.  
Coach to Site of Camelot.  
Castle in ruins.  
Flight to London.  
Apartment with simple decoration and complete furniture.  
Same bed in the bedroom.

Eight bans:  
Arthur was banned from entering the kitchen.  
Arthur was banned from operating home appliances.  
Arthur was banned from intimate behavior in public.  
Arthur was banned from leaving hickey on Merlin’s exposed neck.  
Merlin was banned from tricking Arthur by magic.  
Merlin was banned from talking to the waitress who flirted with him.  
Merlin was banned from being away more than two hours.  
Merlin was banned from hiding any secrets.

Nine lies:  
The earth is round.  
Men are descended from ape-men.  
Two iron balls, one weighing one kilo and the other weighing ten, dropped from the Leaning Tower hit the ground at the same time.  
A pair of twins, one of them traveling around universe in a spaceship while the other staying on the earth, the former will be younger than his brother when he back to the earth.  
Arthur was always shocked at technologies considering them as magic.  
Arthur adapted well to modern customs and the open climate.  
Arthur sold his chain mail to a crew who was shooting a teleplay about King Arthur, hence receiving a reprimand from Merlin.  
Arthur bought a pair of rings, which were so beautiful and he picked them after entering every jewelry store in London, using the money from selling.  
Merlin cried when Arthur proposed to him.

Ten creatures:  
Owls sending invitation letters to guests.  
Giants helping embellish the wedding venue.  
Pegasuses receiving the visitors.  
Elves serving the guests.  
Pigeons biting garlands.  
Phoenix firing the fireworks.  
Dragon hosting the ceremony.  
Unicorn giving best wishes.  
Mermen singing for the newlyweds.  
Butterflies dancing around the kissing couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be glad if you leave a comment. If you like this work, please let me know. If you find any mistakes, feel free to correct me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
